wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Towers of Midnight/Chapter 25
Summary : Min Farshaw and Rand al'Thor Travel back to Bandar Eban with Lerian, Heidia and Naeff as bodyguards. They find a city now choked with sick, dirty and starving people. Refugees from other countries as well as Domani clog the streets and alleyways. Rand feels guilty for what has happened here remembering that Ebou Dar is in much better condition under the Seanchan. Min tries to comfort Rand and has a viewing: Dark clouds pushed away by sunlight's warmth. Rand seen with a brilliant white sword in hand facing a black one held by faceless darkness. Trees growing green again bearing fruit. A field, the crops healthy and full. In the Two Rivers, an inn with the Dragon's Fang on it, no longer a sign of darkness and hate but of victory and hope. She then looks at all the gathered people and sees: *Above Durnham's head: A silver axe- he will be a leader in the Last Battle. *Above a nameless woman: She will train in the White Tower and become Aes Sedai. *A nameless tough: He will save the woman's life. He will fight. *The rest of the crowd: They will all fight. Min manages to cheer Rand up. One of the street beggars states that Rand is the Dragon Reborn. Rand confirms this and asks if he is a soldier. His name is Durnham and he was once one of the King's Guard before being dismissed by Milisair Chadmar. Rand promotes him to Captain and charges him with keeping the law. He brings two of his old companions Redbord and Votabek over and Rand makes them lieutenants. The men clear out an old building and Naeff sets up a Gateway to Tear through which the Domani men can collect armor, weapons and uniforms through. Soon other former soldiers are collected and the woman Min saw earlier sets up a station for wiping and cleaning the people around them. The number of soldiers soon grows to five hundred strong. Rand then brings through Aes Sedai through the gateway to start Healing the people. Duenham suggests moving to the docks for more room. The crowd soon reaches the dock and is stopped by a barricade. Rand tears the barricade down with the One Power. Iralin steps out and confronts Rand on abandoning Bandar Eban. He set up the barricade as the people who were eating the spoilt grain from the Sea Folk barges were getting sick and then dying. Rand apologizes and asks for passage from the nearest Sea Folk barge. Milis din Shalada Three Stars is the Sailmistress on board. She wants to deliver her goods but Iralin won't let her unload due to the effects of the tainted grain. Rand comes on board with his group and they go to the ships hold. There are tipped out sacks with black grain spilt on the deck which has been killing even the rats. Iralin tells Rand all the opened sacks are in the same state. Rand tells Durnham to open the nearest closed sack, which he does and exposes beautiful golden grains. Rand promises that all the other closed sacks will be in exactly the same condition. Iralin is skeptical but Rand assures him that only the ones that were opened were actually tainted. He then names Iralin to the Merchant's Council and puts him as his steward of Arad Doman with Durnham as his commander. Rand will remain for one more day for Iralin and his men to stabilize the city. Characters *Min Farshaw *Rand al'Thor *Lerian *Heidia Maiden *Naeff *Votabek Domani soldier *Redbord Domani soldier *Durnham Domani Captain *Iralin *Milis din Shalada Three Stars Referenced *Tam al'Thor *Milisair Chadmar *Lain Bandar Eban resident Places *Bandar Eban Referenced *Almoth Plain *Saldaea *Ebou Dar *Stone of Tear